


Christmas Is For Grown-Ups, Too

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve and Bodie’s on his own. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is For Grown-Ups, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Title is mangled from this quote by Lenora Mattingly Weber - _Christmas is for children. But it is for grownups too. Even if it is a headache, a chore, and nightmare, it is a period of necessary defrosting of chill and hide-bound hearts_. Found on [wisdomquotes.com](http://www.wisdomquotes.com/001868.html)  
>  Written for the [Discovered Whilst A-Carolling challenge](http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/tag/carolling). Also? Fluff alert. Sorry. Christmas gets me that way...

Something woke Bodie and he lay still, churning it over in his mind. A noise from outside? A cat maybe, or a drunken reveller? The old lady next door was notorious for leaving her bins on the pavement just outside her gate and many an inebriated soul had come a cropper there.

No, it was nearer than that. Indoors. In his bedroom. Someone was close by.

Through barely opened eyelids he could make out a shadow where there shouldn’t have been one; he could hear breaths being taken that weren’t his own. Calculating how quickly it would take him to get to the gun he kept in his bedside drawer, he got ready to make a move.

“You’re awake at last, sunshine.” The murmured words drifted across the room, their tones caressing the air. A seducer, not an assailant.

Hiding his relief, Bodie made a pretence of waking slowly, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, knowing now he had an admiring audience.

“I thought you were spending Christmas at your sister’s.” A statement of fact; they’d discussed this already.

“I am. I’ll be there in the morning.” Closer now, warm breaths on Bodie’s cheek. Bodie turned his head and propped himself up on one elbow, shifting his body so that he lay on his side. The duvet slipped down and cool air stirred over his chest, causing his nipples to stiffen.

Doyle looked appreciatively at Bodie’s bared torso, and licked his lips, a flash of white showing briefly. Bodie felt his groin stir at the open show of lust on the so-familiar features. He reached out with his free hand and cupped the back of Doyle’s head, running his fingers through the curls and pulling him in closer for a kiss.

It was gentle at first and then more demanding, each matching the other in tongue play and then Bodie was on his back with a fully-clothed martial arts expert lying atop him urgently pushing away the duvet in an effort to get at bare skin.

He smiled to himself.

“What’s funny?” Doyle growled as he nipped at an earlobe.

 _You. In my bed. On Christmas Eve. Exactly where you should be._ “Nothing. You’ve got too many clothes on.”

“Take ’em off, then.”

Bodie had stripped Doyle down more times than the bike engine they’d spent far too much time and skinned knuckles on, and in no time they were both naked with Doyle pinned face down in the mattress. 

Bodie planted his hands either side of Doyle’s head and proceeded to kiss his way from left to right across the broad shoulders, his tongue memorising each rise and dip as the muscles tensed on contact. He marvelled at the body underneath him, all lean and hard with all the imperfections that made up Doyle. His partner, his friend, his… lover? His.

Doyle wriggled beneath him, impatiently. “You don’t have to seduce me,” he mumbled breathlessly into the pillow. “You know I’m a sure thing.”

“One thing you’ve never been, Ray, is a sure thing,” Bodie contradicted, running his tongue along Doyle’s bristled jaw.

Doyle turned his head to capture a kiss. “You’re getting soft,” he accused, when they broke apart. 

Bodie thrust his hips forward, his erection sliding in the crease between Doyle’s arse cheeks. “Does that feel _soft_ to you?” he demanded and delighted in hearing Doyle’s breath catch.

Bodie teased mercilessly with hands, lips and tongue until he felt they were both on the brink and then took time to meticulously prepare Doyle. After being told in no uncertain terms to pull his finger out - both metaphorically and physically – or to roll over and let a _man_ do the job properly, Bodie prepared himself and sunk deep into Ray. 

It was a dangerous situation for a man in his profession, but always around this time Bodie felt the Earth could have stopped moving and he wouldn’t notice. All of his senses were filled with Ray. His tongue, his fingers and his eyes feasted on Ray, so pliant and insistent, their imperfect bodies moving perfectly together. His ears heard the urging, the encouragement and the occasional endearment that neither of them mentioned afterwards. His voice urged and encouraged, and if Ray heard the whispered declarations, they was never spoken of outside that room.

With the explicit timing that made them CI5’s top team they came together, each crying out the other’s name as the world exploded and Bodie knew that nothing else in his life had ever come close to this…. this, whatever it was that he shared with Ray Doyle.

 

*

 

“Christmas Day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Bodie knew he had a silly grin on his face, but it was alright, because Doyle couldn’t see him.

“Do you have to meet up with your mates?”

“No, I don’t _have_ to. They’ll assume I’m either dead or got a better offer.” It was an annual get-together of old army friends, but the numbers were dwindling as the years went on. “Do you have to go to your sister’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

Bodie stiffened. He’d thought… _Never mind._

“I don’t want to disappoint the kids. And Carole could do with the help. You know…. A man’s touch.”

“Yeah, I know. I _know,_ Ray.” And he did, and although it was only once a year, he didn’t like imagining Doyle playing Happy Families at Christmas without him.

Doyle stroked Bodie’s arm and shifted closer, their bodies warm and sated. “You could come with me.”

“What?”

“To Carole’s. We’ll spend Christmas Day with her and the kids and then back to mine once they’ve gone to bed.”

Bodie was silent, his brain catching up with Doyle’s words.

“Or maybe you don’t do family Christmases?” Doyle sounded uncertain.

“No, mate, that sounds fine,” Bodie said, smiling into Doyle’s ruffled hair. Pulling him close, he heard from outside the sound of Mrs. Taylor’s dustbin being knocked over and drunken obscenities floating through the air. “Now let me get some sleep, you prat, if you insist we’re going to be playing Father Christmas tomorrow.” 

Doyle snored softly beside him and he thought he could hear the church bells ringing in the Christmas morning. 

_Merry Christmas._


End file.
